


Woof Woof (My Master Likes Me Trained Well)

by shinees (orphan_account)



Category: SHINee
Genre: Animal Play, Basically Everyone Watches Jinki Be Humilated, Collars, Consensual Kink, D/s, Dom/sub, Dominance, Fluff, Gags, Handcuffs, Holy Fuck There Is Way Too Much To Tag, Humiliation, Just a Ton of Crazy Kinky Shit, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Obedience, Punishment, Smut, Spanking, Submission, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:59:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7469880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/shinees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinki just wants to be a good puppy for his master, Jonghyun.</p><p>  <em>[ AU in which Jinki is in puppy-space and decides to tell his friends about it. His friends get a little more than they expected. ]</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Woof Woof (My Master Likes Me Trained Well)

**Author's Note:**

> ayyYyYy it's me ,,back at it with the jongyu fics! this is my first jongyu fic actually so pls expect nothing. anyways this fic was driven by a certain fan-art that i cant find rn but it was really.....wow. and that stemmed to me realizing i rly love seeing the older hyungs being coddled. like, it's this irony where the older ones in power are suddenly deprived of it??? nnnice
> 
> NOTE: 
> 
> for those unaware, pet-space/pup-space is a mindset or head space where the (typically) submissive partner interacts with things in life as if they were a certain animal, in this case a puppy. this is often used in bdsm roleplay (and is often associated with other head spaces such as age regression and slave-space) but has also been integrated as a lifestyle for many. these head-spaces can sometimes be used as a tactic to expand on situational humiliation, but is also seen as a coping mechanisms in a way to relieve adult burdens or anxieties. it iis not limited to only that. 
> 
> pet-play and pup-space are NOT related to bestiality, hybrids, or furries. it is role play and a mindset. it is done consensually and safely, and the characters in this fic have discussed these matters prior to incorporating it into their lifestyle, as any persons interested in the bdsm community in real life should. always do your research, kiddos!

:○:○:○:

The day begins with Jinki's tired eyes being opened in harmony with the sun rise, a delightful stretch of his limbs to awaken them for use, and the distant sound of someone stirring in the sheets. 

Jinki slept in his usual bed on the ground; it was fully cushioned with stuffing in every area and pillowy soft in effect, shaped into a large circle in imitation of a classic dog bed. Even the edges were curved inwards to form a comfortable place for Jinki to rest his head when he curled up inside. It was a lovely bed to rest upon indeed, as it smelled strongly of home - so comforting - and of his master.

Jinki's master, Jonghyun, was in his own bed - human sized and explicitly for humans only (except on the very rare occasions in which Jinki is allowed on the bed, like on birthdays or when the thunder gets scary). His master too had awoken alongside Jinki, and though their beds disjoint, their times of wake are nearly synchronized. 

With his morning greeting in mind, Jinki sits up from his bed as his legs fold neatly underneath him. The blanket wrapped around his frame at night has made its home on the ground, forgotten as Jinki had rolled it off. "Good morning, Master." He speaks with his voice slightly altered from a lack of use during his slumber. "May I use the restroom?"

His master shuffles under the sheets again, once more causing the noise of bedding against skin to reach Jinki's attentive ears. "You may."

Jinki cannot prevent the smile that brightens his face - Master's voice is just so lovely, especially in the mornings. It's something he could not dream growing tired of.

The restroom awaits his presence as it does every day, their routines consistent and without change. Naked is his body when the mirror greets him, the expanse of skin unsullied and broad with a leather collar around his neck. It's an unconcealed mark of ownership, a proud display that Jinki is not to be touched by just _anybody_.

He manages through his typical morning routine as always, using the restroom and brushing his teeth before asking, "Master? Will you wash me?" 

Jonghyun makes unintelligible noises with his face pressed into the pillow, but Jinki assumes it to be an affirmation. With his usual eagerness that manifests in most things he does, Jinki's hands turn the bath faucet on and allows the temperature to heat. The boxers on his hips slide off easily with just a single push, stepping out of them to fold the garment neatly on the ground. 

In the house, Jinki doesn't wear clothing (unless it's winter, in which Master will not let his precious pet go without a scarf, mittens and blankets.) The only item Jinki does wear is his wonderful collar, which strictly comes off for bathing and when he leaves pup-space to enter the real adult world. He doesn't like to think about that though, and Master doesn't expect him to be out of pup-space more than a few times a week at most. Jinki feels a heavy sense of protection and comfort when the collar is secured around his throat, the knowledge that he is not alone keeping him happy. 

"The bath is almost ready." Jinki voices from inside the restroom, noticing with his observant eyes that his master is still in bed, covers tucked around him lazily. He must be tired today, so Jinki will be sure not to cause any undo fuss where it is not necessary. Jinki only wants his master's happiness after all, and he will do anything to make it so. 

Master arrives in the restroom within the minute and looks fondly at Jinki with what seems to be the softest eyes on the planet, still traces of sleepiness in his crooked posture and a smile begging his lips to upturn. "Get in." He beckons with his strong looking hands towards the tub, warm water rising inside gradually. 

Jinki does just so, obedient whenever he has the opportunity to be, stepping into the tub and sitting until the water reaches his chest when he sinks in. His skin acclimates to the temperature as he settles comfortably, feeling his master's loving eyes watch over him.

Things are quiet today, but Jinki doesn't mind. If his master isn't in the vocal mood right now, Jinki doesn't mind - even if he craves the sound of Master's voice. Instead, Jinki enjoys the sound of the water sloshing gently around the tub and the noise of Jonghyun's confident fingers massaging soap into his hair. His master sits outside the tub with his sleeves rolled to the elbow so as to avoid getting soapy water on his clothes (though Jinki is rambunctious and likes to make a mess). 

As Master rinses the soap out of Jinki's hair with cups of water from the tub, Jinki outwardly sighs at feeling utterly content. The warmed sudsy water flows down his neck and back with each rinse, a little bit getting into his mouth once - but that was his fault for keeping his mouth opened, as nothing is ever Master's fault. 

After having stepped out of the tub now drained, his master soothes him by skimming the towel across Jinki's skin to try the falling water droplets, smoothing the towel over his hair and body in concentration. Master even helps buckle his collar back on (the touch of his fingers against Jinki's skin makes him shiver every time) and comb his hair neatly in place. Master, in all his affection, presses a gentle kiss to Jinki's head in completion.

There is an overflowing amount of unbridled love in the way his master touches him, such care and protection with every stroke of fingers against his spine or the palms running up his arms. Jinki feels the sensation of protection spread through his stomach and settle in his heart, a wonderful ache that reminds him he is loved. 

:○:○:○:

"Jinki, we have guests tonight." Master says as he begins to eat his breakfast. Of course, tables, plates and utensils are for humans only and his master enforces this rule with passion. Jinki sits comfortably on the ground beside Jonghyun's chair, arms taught with his palms on the ground and his legs folded criss-crossed beneath him. He looks up adoringly at Master when he speaks, listening intently to every word. "I know we talked about this some time ago. You wanted to let our friends know of our life, right? I believe this to be a great opportunity."

Jinki recalls when he had told his master that he was tired of taking off his collar around their friends. If anything, their friends should be the first to be aware of such an important aspect of their relationship, but they've both held back in hesitation. The fear of not knowing the response - or worse, predicting a negative outcome that comes true - has been enough to keep them from showing this aspect of themselves to others. 

"If you want to, then I want to." Jinki says with confidence, burying his nose into the side of his master's clothed thigh. The sounds of Jonghyun munching quietly on berries is grounding, holding Jinki back from doing something rash like climbing up to the table and kissing his master's worries away in assurance. 

"I want you to be certain." Master speaks with a fondness that Jinki feels in his chest, the tightening and clenching of his heart. Fingers reach down to pet atop his head, dissaranging the strands of hair and smoothing them out repeadetly, mindlessly - a tender and affectionate gesture that Jinki basks in. He loves the attention that his master gives him, craving to have Jonghyun's eyes on him, hands on him, thoughts on him endlessly - just as Jinki does himself with Master.

"I am certain if you are certain." Jinki replies amicably, only wanting his master to be pleased with him. 

There's a hint of a stubborn smile on Jonghyun's lips, seeming to know very well the roundabout games that Jinki plays on occasion. "It's our closest friends, Taemin and Kibum. Do you trust them enough to reveal this side of us?" 

Jinki thinks sincerely for a moment, gauging the possible reactions of their friends. He knows it's not fair to imagine the uncertain outcome of their responses and letting his answer be determined on a guess, but it's all he can do. In the end, Jinki rests his chin on his master's thigh and looks up at him, saying, "I trust you to make the best decision for us."

Master nods and continues eating until his plate is emptied of food (save for the few berries that he had given to Jinki, to which Jinki ate graciously, his lips brushing the tips of Master's fingers and thanking him with a lick to his hand).

Jonghyun carries his empty plate and fork to the sink while Jinki mourns the loss of the soft place he had to rest his chin. He waits patiently for his master's return, sitting quietly beside the chair with widened eyes. Master opens the fridge and asks, "Are you ready for your breakfast?" 

"Yes, Master." Jinki replies, beginning to daydream about food. Wonderful, delicious, lovely, incredible, _amazing_ food-

"Here you are." His master approaches the table and sets the dish on the ground in front Jinki, a medium sized dog bowl full of various berries and cheeses. "Eat well."

"Thank you, Master." Jinki smiles, already being able to smell the feint scent from the strawberries below him. 

As he eats, he feels the hands of his master pat his head encouragingly amd and a softly spoken, "I'll be right back."

Jinki is pre-occupied with the yummy food in his bowl to notice Master leaving the table to make a phone call. The only thing he does note is Jonghyun saying to the person on the phone, "You're still coming over tonight, right?... Great, and are either of you allergic to dogs? Because we have a big one, but he's friendly." The smile is evident through his voice and Jinki grins into his bowl of berries. 

:○:○:○:

**Author's Note:**

> i'm guessing there will be about three chapters, so look out for those and subscribe so you can keep up with the next shit that i spew out of my disgusting brain


End file.
